


【夏紡】Merry Christmas

by S_Chan14



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Chan14/pseuds/S_Chan14
Summary: ＊in ChineseJust a Christmas fuckNatsume fucks TsumugiNatsuTsumu ONLY!!!
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Aoba Tsumugi
Kudos: 6





	【夏紡】Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 夏紡群聖誕活動最後一天！是25日要發的文！但因為不可抗力的原因我拖到了26號才發出去！我太難了！  
> 微博太可怕了秒屏蔽！！！就算加了圖片打掩護再反轉也是秒蔽！！！Lofter好歹堅持了12個小時呢！！！  
> 然後打算發石墨，然而並不支持非內地手機......orz  
> 於是我先發了P站！然後再發AO3這樣！  
> 夏A紡O！  
> 是莫得感情的pwp，字數不含標題之類的剛好2019，我是滿意的。但也是真的很柴，過期司機再上路求不嫌棄！  
> 雖然但是，這是我2019年第一篇車！我在兩小時內狂踩油門瘋狂飆車！覺得自己已經很厲害了！所以就算很柴也要誇我！！！！！（喂  
> 非常感謝各位太太的踴躍支持！總之這個聖誕吃糧快樂！  
> ＃夏紡MagicalX'masTime

【夏紡】Merry Christmas

被逆先夏目進入的那一刻，青葉紡覺得自己感受到了真正的溫暖。

＊＊＊＊＊

距離聖誕節結束還有3個小時，青葉紡剛跟逆先夏目道晚安之後突然就進入了發情期。他本來就是個有缺憾的omega，性慾不算特別強，週期也不穩定，再加上自己的alpha不在身邊幾個月了，得不到良好的舒緩和發洩讓情潮變得更兇猛。

這種情況還是第一次，青葉紡不知道怎麼應對，只好縮在被窩裡胡亂地蹭著下半身以減輕因為情慾帶來的痛苦，但這根本幫不了什麼，反而加劇了內心的燥熱。紡沒辦法，夾著雙腿下了床，強忍著走到衣櫃前打開，搬出了逆先夏目的衣服堆在床上，在鑽進去，感受到專屬於對方的味道才稍稍平靜下來。

但一會兒之後紡又不好了，儘管被氣息所包圍，但終究太淡了，根本不夠。更別說他聞著聞著就更飢渴更想念夏目了，於是他便縮在衣服堆裡偷偷自慰，想著之後一定要洗得乾乾淨淨不要被夏目發現。一開始還算矜持，咬著唇像貓一樣地小聲叫著，但隨著逆先夏目的氣息越來越濃烈，他便再也忍受不住呻吟了起來，最後更叫著夏目的名字釋放出來。射完之後他甚至覺得自己因為過於思念而產生了幻聽，因為他好像聽到了逆先夏目在用抱他時的低啞嗓音喊他「前輩」。

「明明才剛打了電話，所以是幻覺吧？一定是因為我太想念夏目君了呢，畢竟他現在可是在英國呀。」他想，直到他又再聽到一聲「前輩」。

他從衣服堆裡探出頭來，結果發現衣服的主人正對他，金黃色的眼睛亮得嚇人，像是在盯著獵物一樣，這讓青葉紡沒由來地興奮。

逆先夏目二話不說直接抱著了他開始啃咬愛撫，青葉紡被他帶著寒意的手摸得有點顫抖，但卻環抱得更加用力，希望藉此溫暖對方。夏目解開了紡的睡衣釦子去親吻早已挺立起來的乳頭，手也沒閒著用指尖揉捻另外一邊。剛射過一次的青葉紡沒能忍受著這種甜蜜的折磨，洩出了叫聲後馬上咬著嘴唇忍住。逆先夏目有點不滿地加重了動作，一邊舔拭紡的身體一邊調侃道：「前輩怎麼了？剛剛不是還挺大聲的麼？」

青葉紡受不了戀人的壞心眼，只是縮起身子躲避，雙腿卻本能地張得更開。逆先夏目失笑，看著因為自己而陷入情慾漩渦的前輩使他心情愉悅，便想著好好獎勵他。只見夏目直接滑下去舔吮紡更加柔軟敏感的大腿內側，然後在紡察覺到之前含住了對方半勃的陰莖。

紡幾乎就不行了，身體完全熱了起來，他想推開夏目，偏偏對方在給他口交的時候還用手搔刮他敏感的會陰，他想努力夾住腿忍住射精的慾望，用滿是情慾的嗓音斷斷續續地說：「不……我想要，想要夏目君，進來……」

夏目聽到後不小心愣了一下，然後是沉默，正當紡抬起滿是水霧的眼睛看向他的時候，夏目突然將他壓在床上背向自己，望紡的嘴巴裡塞了三根手指攪纏幾下之後直接插在他的後穴裡。紡忍不住呻吟出聲，條件反射般絞緊夏目的手指，夏目便用另一隻手拍拍紡的屁股稍作安撫。沒多久便抽出了被紡的愛液打濕的手指，壓低身體在紡的耳邊低語，溫熱的氣息灑在對方裸露肩膀上，讓紡不由得縮器肩膀，「前輩，你剛剛自慰的時候，是不是直接用了後面高潮？」

「很濕哦。」

然後直接插了進去。

久違地插進去青葉紡溼熱柔軟的後穴讓逆先夏目興奮異常，一想起剛才回家時看到的情景陰莖便又大了幾分。本來說是新年的時候才回日本，但一想到怕冷又喜歡過聖誕節的前輩便心血來潮地買了回來的機票，打算給他一個驚喜。沒想到剛到家門口便感受到了對方的信息素，儘管無味，但紡身體交合多次的夏目又怎麼會察覺不出來了，更何況還這麼濃烈，怕不是前輩突然進入發情期。

屋裡黑漆漆的，只有聖誕樹的，還挺有節日氣氛，是自家戀人的作風。但夏目沒有多餘的心思去想這些，青葉紡濃烈的情慾和喘息都要轟飛他的理智，輕手輕腳進了房門後居然還看到前輩躲在他的衣服裡自慰。思及此，夏目的動作突然加重，頂得紡的呻吟聲斷斷續續，刺激了夏目的神經使他變得更加興奮，直接咬住了紡的腺體，一遍又一遍地再次在青葉紡身上印上屬於他的痕跡。而青葉紡此時真的快要受不了了，泥濘不堪的肉穴被夏目九淺一深地操弄著，敏感的腺體更是被用力啃咬吸吮，他本能地將夏目的陰莖纏得更緊，更是刺激得對方快要射精。

然而此時紡扭過頭，用滿溢著生理性淚水的琥珀色眼睛看向夏目。夏目意會，將紡抱了起來轉向自己和他接吻，舌頭交纏的同時陰莖也在用力抽插著紡，使他的性器不斷磨蹭著夏目的身體，前列腺液弄得他的小腹黏黏糊糊。最後紡先射了出來，他環抱著夏目的肩膀加深了這個令人窒息的吻，一邊用已經軟下來的性器磨蹭著夏目一變夾緊後穴讓他射精，最後如願以償，當夏目溫熱的精液射在紡身體深處的時候，他在朦朧中甚至覺得整個人都溫暖了起來。

「夏目君……」過了一陣後青葉紡才開口，聲音沙啞得厲害，「謝謝你回來陪我，我很開心……可是大學沒關係……」

話語被堵在唇齒間，纏綿了一會逆先夏目才放開他，然後又輕吻紡的額頭道：「Merry Christmas，紡哥哥。」

如此溫柔的夏目讓紡覺得自己真的要溺死在裡面了，自己這麼幸福真的可以嗎？他想，然後就對上了夏目的眼睛，裡面滿是笑意，之後他便明白了，這就是他的幸福。

於是他說：「聖誕快樂，夏目君。」

「我喜歡你，夏目君，最喜歡你了。」

《完》


End file.
